


Chamber Music

by mm8



Category: Torchwood
Genre: Fluff, M/M, No Dialogue, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-17
Updated: 2013-03-17
Packaged: 2017-12-05 15:17:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/724743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mm8/pseuds/mm8
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>Every room in the Hub was flooded by chamber music.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Chamber Music

Every room in the Hub was flooded by chamber music. 

Everyone had gone home for the day except for Jack and Ianto. Usually after hours they would be monitoring the Rift, watching telly or finding a new surface they hadn't shagged on yet. 

Tonight was different. They'd had a candlelit dinner. When Ianto heard a particular song he was fond of, they began to waltz around the Hub, not caring that they had knocked over some of Toshiko's notes or that waltzing in the morgue was extremely inappropriate.

Tonight it was just the two of them in the entire universe.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! If you see any errors please let me know.  
> Comments and kudos are always appreciated. Unless you are a blowfish.


End file.
